New Member, New Life
by MaedaHikari
Summary: Kaito bangun di pagi hari dan melihat stok es krim di kulkas habis! Keesokannya, Jumlah Pisang dan Jeruk di rumah juga berkurang drastis! Hanya Negi milik Miku dan Sake milik Meiko yang nggak menghilang… Ada apa ini? OC, OOC, Gaje! Rnr aja deh.


**Disclaimer: Crypton & Yamaha Corp.**

**~New Member, New Life~**

**By: MaedaHikari**

**Summary: Kaito bangun di pagi hari dan melihat stok es krim di kulkas habis! Keesokannya, Jumlah Pisang dan Jeruk di rumah juga berkurang drastis! Hanya Negi milik Miku dan Sake milik Meiko yang nggak mengilang… Ada apa ini?**

**Warning: OC, OOC, Gaje.**

**Minna-san~ Perkenalkan, saya Hikari. Author baru di fandom ini xD Awalnya saya (nggak) berjawa—eh, Berjaya di Megami Tensei Fandom, sekarang saya ke sini dulu xD –plak-**

* * *

**Chap 1 : Missing**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Pagi yang indah. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya, ayam jago berkokok bersahut-sahutan satu sama lain. Keheningan masih melanda perumahan itu, angin semilir lewat-…

"TIDAAAAKKK!"

-Sampai sebuah teriakan terdengar dari sebuah rumah.

Selain mengganggu narasi author, teriakan itu juga membuat para ayam jatuh jungkir balik dan para burung diam membisu. Begitu para burung mencoba bersuara, malah keluar suara dengkuran -?-

"Nee, ada apa sih, Bakaito?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hijau sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Ittai…" Anak laki-laki berambut kuning keluar dari kamar bersama kembarannya. "Gara-gara teriakanmu nii-chan, Rin-chan jadi-…" Perkataan anak itu terpotong ketika melihat kembarannya menatapnya dengan tajam. "M-maksudku aku jadi terjatuh dari kasur." Ujarnya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"E-es nya…" Laki-laki berambut biru itu menunjuk ke dalam kulkas dengan gemetar menahan tangis.

"Ada apa dengan es nya?" Tanya anak perempuan berambut kuning sambil melangkah ke kulkas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Es krimnya habis? Hanya karena itu kau membangunkanku?" Tanya Meiko, perempuan berambut coklat bete.

"Iya… hiks…" Kaito, lelaki berambut biru itu mengusap air matanya dengan lebay, "Kemana es krimku?"

"Kalau habis kan bisa beli, Bakaito." Jawab Miku, gadis berambut hijau dengan enteng.

"Aku baru beli kemarin…" Sahut Kaito.

"Aa~h… Paling ada maling yang masuk." Celetuk Rin, gadis berambut kuning dengan pita besar menghiasi kepalanya.

"M-maling?" Tanya Len, kembarannya agak panik.

"Aku Cuma bercanda, Len…" Rin sweatdrop.

"Kalau memang maling, coba cek barang masing-masing." Ujar Meiko.

"Hai hai… Wakatta…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Miku's Room**

"Hmm… Di kamar nggak ada yang hilang…." Miku bergumam. Lalu melangkah keluar kamar.

"Ah iya… Coba cek negi ku ah~…" Miku melangkah ke tempat penyimpanan -?- Negi nya. Lalu dengan sangat kurang kerjaannya dia menghitung jumlah semuanya. "Hmm… Masih lengkap!" Miku tersenyum puas sebelum melangkah keluar kamar, menuju ruang makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meiko's Room**

"Hmph… Aku yakin nggak ada yang masuk kamarku kok…" Ucap Meiko sambil melihat ke dalam kamarnya. "Oh ya… Sebaiknya aku periksa sake ku…" Gumam Meiko sambil melangkah kea rah lemarinya yang berisi Sake.

"Kemarin aku beli 10 botol, sebelum beli sisanya masih ada sekitar 30…" Meiko langsung sibuk menghitung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rin's & Len's Room**

"Len, kamu cek bagian sana ya." Rin menunjuk ke kamar bagian kiri.

"Hai~…" Jawab Len nggak niat.

"Aku cek Jeruk sama Pisang dulu ya…" Ujar Rin.

"Iya… Jangan dimakan ya, Rin." Len memperingatkan.

"Nggak bakal!" Jawab Rin.

* * *

"Hmm… Nggak ada yang di ambil kok…" Gumam Len. "Rin? Gimana?" Tanya Len sambil menghampiri Rin.

"Len… Kayaknya hitunganku salah deh…." Ujar Rin panik sambil menghitung jarinya.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Tanya Len bingung.

**Dining Room**

"Gimana Miku?" Tanya Meiko.

"Nggak, nggak ada yang dicuri kok." Ujar Miku sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Barang-barangku juga lengkap." Sahut Meiko.

"Kalau begitu, masa Cuma diambil es krim saja?" Tanya Miku bingung.

"Tapi kita belum tahu si kembar…"

Hening

Hening

Hening

Hen—

"MIKU NEE-CHAN!" Terdengar suara Rin menggelegar dari kamarnya.

"Eh buset!" Meiko latah.

"Es krim!" Kaito latah

"… Ya?" Miku sweatdrop.

"Menurut perhitunganku, Pisang dan Jeruk kami berkurang drastis!" Ujar Len sambil menaikkan kacamata yang entah sejak kapan terpasang di wajahnya. (mungkin mau ikut-ikutan Ted kali ya? –digiles Ted-)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang makan menjadi hening. Ada yang sibuk nangis, sibuk mikir, sibuk main suit sama kembarannya, sama sibuk makan negi.

"jadi…" Meiko angkat bicara. Seluruh mata langsung tertuju padanya. "Maling makanan dong?" Tanya Meiko.

"Setuju." Jawab Miku.

"Jan Ken Pon! Setuju, nee-chan!" Jawab Rin dan Len sambil suit untuk menentukan siapa yang akan makan jeruk terakhir.

"Iya deh…" Kaito nggak niat.

"Kalau begitu… Kita jebak maling itu malam ini." Meiko mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hah? Gimana caranya?" Tanya seluruh penghuni rumah.

"Begini nih…" Meiko mulai berbisik.

**Midnight**

"Ssstt… Onii-chan, ayo!" Terdengar suara-suara dari arah rerumputan di depan rumah.

"Lagi? Kau ini… Memangnya yang kemarin belum cukup ya?" Terdengar suara lain menyahut.

"Huh! Kemarin kan hanya es krim, pisang dan jeruk saja…" Yang seorang lagi mendengus.

"Iya deh…" Sang lelaki menyerah.

* * *

"Me-chan, ada seseorang di luar rumah." Ujar Kaito.

"Hehe, ternyata benar. Miku, Rin, Len, mulai!" Meiko memberi aba-aba pada Miku.

"Wakatta! Rin, Len, ayo kita mulai bikin Barbeque." Miku berujar keras.

"Haa~ii!" Jawab si kembar.

* * *

"Hm?"

"Ada apa?"

"Onii-chan… Aku mencium bau.. Barbeque…" Ujar salah seorang penyusup itu.

"Hah?"

"Ayo!" Dia langsung menarik tangan onii-chan nya itu.

"Ch-chotto!"

* * *

Sementara itu, Miku mulai membakar beberapa tusuk daging dan sayuran. Baunya menyebar di udara. Terutama bau negi.

"Psst, Len…" Rin menyikut Len. Menandakan kalau gilirannya berakting sudah tiba.

"Ah, aku ada yang kelupaan di dalam. Ayo Rin!" Len langsung menggandeng Rin ke dalam.

Miku menunggu sebentar, sampai kira-kira barbeque itu matang. Lalu melangkah ke dalam rumah berpura-pura memanggil si kembar Kagamine.

* * *

"Kita beruntung, onii-chan! Tidak ada yang jaga barbeque nya!" Seru sang penyusup dengan girang.

"Kamu ini… apa kau tidak curiga… Hm?" Sang kakak menoleh ke kanan kiri. Adik nya sudah tidak di sana, tetapi sudah melangkah ke arah barbeque tersebut. "Baka Imouto!" Umpatnya. Dia segera keluar dari persembunyiannya. Namun dia melihat 2 orang berdiri di depannya.

"Mau kemana kau, maling?" Dia mendengar suara mengerikan di depannya.

* * *

Sang perempuan penyusup itu semakin mendekati barbeque itu seperti anjing kelaparan. Tanpa menyadari kalau kakaknya sudah tertangkap di belakang.

10 langkah lagi…

5 langkah lagi….

1 langkah la-…

BLESS!

Dia terjatuh ke dalam lubang.

"EEH? Nani da?" Jeritnya kaget.

**TO BE CONTINUED~~ **

**Gaje ya Minna? Ya sudah deh.**

**Saya kasih opsi saja ya?**

**A. Kalau minna mau tahu lanjutannya, tolong sampaikan lewat review biar saya update.**

**B. Kalau minna merasa fic ini ancur, sampaikan lewat review biar saya hapus.**

**Doomo Arigatoo Minna-san –bows-**


End file.
